Our Unwritten Love song!
by Daisuke-the-Skyhaven Prince
Summary: My name is Ashley Davis. Or at least was, when I died after my 23rd birthday. I was also thrown a curve ball. When I realized I was then reborn as Kagome's twin sister. What's a girl to do? WHY IS SESSHOMARU KEEP TRYING TO MATE ME! OC x Sesshomaru y have Eventual Lemon In later Chapters. Feat. Demisexual OC.(being revisioned)
1. Prologe

Unwritten love song(a Inuyasha Fanfic)

by Devious Neko Boi

prologue: The Death Of Ashley Davis

Ashley's POV...

I wish I write the exactly write down what was going on prior to when I died. Lets start from the beginning, it was two and a half weeks prior to my death. I went on a trip to Japan with four of my best friends. It was the third day of our trip. When we accidentally stumbled upon a traveling group that were heading to north. It was getting late and there was no way we could make it back to our hostel. They were kind enough to let us stay with them for the night. They were the nicest folks we had ever met. That night I went to sleep and had a very unusual dream. There was a man in the dream dressed in a deep blue like when they had been presumed to have worn in the feudal era. We were in a temple that was dedicated the god of the night. What baffled me was that he predicted that I would die 2 weeks after my return home but he has seen favor in me and is willing to give me second chance in a life he feels I deserve it will not be in this universe but in another. I accepted his proposition and with touch of two fingers to my forehead and I woke up and we headed back to the city. About 3 days later we went back home in Riverside, California. The following week was my 23rd birthday also is the 4th of July. I had a really good birthday. The afternoon of the 15th of July while driving home from work a freight truck with brake failure had had ran a red light and plowed into my car and dragged my car along with it until it came to a complete stop by the time paramedics had arrived I could already feel my body getting cold as if Ice was engrossing it's self over me with a frozen embrace. My vision started to lose focus until I could see only a black empty void of nothingness. I wished I could have told my mother that I loved her and thank you for the life she had given me. I wish I could have told her not to cry for me for I was no longer in pain and misery from the impact for the truck and tell her how much I will miss her. Then I hear a voice. The same man from 2 ½ weeks ago "so, are you ready to go?" I nodded my head as signage of me being ready with a touch of my forehead with two of his fingers I felt a jolt like I was being shocked throughout my body. With a flash of light enough to temporarily blind me to darkness returned but this time I was feeling warm. The big thing that bothered me was the factor the I felt naked. I could feel myself move and I try to reach out only to feel a squishy wall with another body inside. I personally thought I was imagining feeling a second body only for body started moving around. So far I have deduced from my current surroundings that A) I'm now an unborn baby in the womb and B) I also have a twin brother or sister in here with me. As this final thought left my mind I let the sound of my new mothers heartbeat lull me to quiet slumber. I need to prepare for what comes later. Gods know I should especially being born might happen sooner or later.

 _ **A.N- Hey sorry for a short first chapter . I plan to do the first 3 chapters for now.**_

 _ **See you Later Space cowboy!**_

 _ **-Devious Neko Boi Out!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Unwritten Love Song

by: devious Neko boy

Chapter one: Boredom, Being born and Growing up

Ashley's POV...

It felt like months since I have been here. Sadly other than hearing my new mom's voice, playing with my twin and thinking, that's all I can do. The space in here is getting very cramped in here. But I can hear my new mother sounding excited about having twin girls. I can also hear our father saying that he can't wait to finally meet us. After that I fell asleep. When I awoke next I felt this ominous sensation that we were going to be born that day only for the walls inside my temporary home to start moving and contracting into me trying to push me out. I can hear my new mother who sounded clam at the moment, while my new father was in severe panic mode. To grab whatever bag she was mentioning. I could hear her heart beating fast as if it was a combat in to handling the labor for what seemed like hours, the walls continuously moving and squeezing use out. While this was happening I could feel my twin passing through to the light before us until I was finally alone in the womb the walls around me still moving and contracting all around me as I too was headed towards the light. As I got closer the said light was getting brighter and brighter until I felt Icy cold air hitting my body I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs but all that came out was a very loud cry of air going into my newborn lungs. I see giant hands holding me placing me on my new mom's chest and cutting the cord on what would now be my future bellybutton. I couldn't make out any distinct faces until I was finally in the arms of my new mother. Though I have to ask why can't I see any colors just black and white and some greyness here and there. I could see my new moms face as well. It's kinda funny she looks kinda like a younger version of Kagome's Mom in the Inuyasha series

then I heard her announce our names for the first time since we entered this world. My twin sister's name is Kagome and myself, My name is Katsumi. Hearing that just made me fall into a stupor sense of mind as I fell into a deep slumber that I had been reborn as Kagome's twin sister in the Inuyasha series. When I woke up next I was in a hospital nursery with other babies I was in a hospital crib by myself and my twin sister to my left side. Now why on gods green earth would someone put these stupid mitts on me? I get the Onesie outfit but matching mitts come on now that's just cruel! It took what seemed like hours for me to win the fight against the mitts and my hands were free I then had an irresistible urge to suck on my thumb. It was a tough choice to whether to or not. So I did what any baby would do. I gave in to the irritating urge. I can hear some of the nurses talking to each other one was talking about how I rarely cried except to be changed or fed they also were talking about the moment I was born that my eye color was unnatural. They are not sure if it was a genetic problem when I was still in the womb. It wasn't til several sleep cycles later when my new mom and dad came to take me and my twin sister Kagome home to meet grandpa. It took a few months to get used to a daily routine which was the following eat, being burped, sleep, wake up, get bathed(man I hate bath time!), get clothed, sleep and repeat. Until I was both 9 months old starting to (re)walk (again) it was when Kagome and myself were 4 when our little brother Sota was born and soon after our father had passed. I admit that both of us were very close to him. The following year Kagome and I had started school. As the years went on you could finally be be able to tell regardless of the genetic abnormality of my eye color which are what mom calls a vibrant honey gold. At the same time some like to bully me due to the color of my eyes. Even on our first day of when we were five the teachers thought I was blind due to the color of my eyes. The funny thing about the whole school thing was I knew how to read since I was three. That is a beautiful perk when it comes to fully remembering a lot of things in your past life. It was around intermediate school when people started to notice stark differences about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. I can give a couple examples of how different we were. For example, I love the color yellow while Kagome like a totally different color. I like singing while she on the other hand. Has contrasting hobbies but there are still thing we do agree on like how many times grandpa tells stories of where different Items had gotten here(Kagome: don't forget More than once!) great! Now look what she made me do. I just lost my train of thought listening to her. Well anyway tomorrow is our 15 birthday, and I'm sitting here playing with Buyo and my cat Kuro who I swear is a pure grade A troublemaker unlike Buyo who will be active when he wants to be other than that, very much so a couch-potato. Anyway tomorrow is indeed another day. Lets just hope every doesn't turn upside-down. But I have this morbid reason that it would all be wishful thinking.

-Next time On Unwritten Love Song -

"Hey Kagome? I don't think its a good Idea for both of us to stay standing close to the dry well here."I suggest. "Why? What's the worst that can happen?" asks Kagome. We both hear the rattling coming for the sealed well getting louder and more forceful as if something was trying to get through.


	3. Chapter 2

Unwritten Love song (a Inuyasha Fanfic)

By: Devious Neko Boi

Chapter two: Meeting Inuyasha And shocking Surprises.

3rd POV...

Ashley who is now Katsumi wakes up preparing for yet another school day but today was also both her and Kagome's 15th birthday despite Kagome was older by 5 minutes. Katsumi was finally emerging from her hot bath with her already in school uniform when she came out she started hearing signs of Kagome slowly but surely trying to get up. As the sun finally arose over the family home she watches Souta looking for Kuro and Buyo. Well that was until she saw them running into the Well house. As she saw Souta stop and started calling them to come out of where they were currently. I was came down from the roof as soon a I saw Kagome come from the house. She was heading towards where Souta was as I came towards the well house I notice the well itself was giving off a blue color with a touch of creepy red that was moving like it was getting ready to try something since Kagome got close. I also swear that Souta is the biggest scary cat sometimes I called Kagome's name before she entered the well house. She saw me and told me good morning like she did everyday. I sigh in annoyance as I attempted to help her find our two cats. We got really close to the old dry well when we heard a rumbling from behind the well as both Buyo and Kuro ran out scaring Kagome, earning a Surprised Yelp from me and a yell from Souta then him telling us not to scare him like that. The next thing we know was Hearing banging on the well which had been sealed off with a ply of wood and a charm to ward off evil."Hey Kagome? I don't think its a good Idea for both of us to stay standing close to the dry well here."I suggest. "Why? What's the worst that can happen?" asks Kagome. We both hear the rattling coming for the sealed well getting louder and more forceful as if something was trying to get through. Until I grabbed Kagome when a centipede woman with her body nothing more than bare bones Had emerged from the other end of the well grabbing a hold of Kagome into the well dragging me along with it. Ad we continued to fall the centipede woman licking her under her chin like as if anticipating a feast until my body started feeling as if I was on fire. I had an urge to strike at whatever was close to me which had fortunately had been the centipede woman's arm that was now covered in flesh that gripped Kagome's arm. I could hear the centipede woman curse of as I was able to free my sister. What she had said surprised me calling me a damned Demon Girl claiming that my sister was hers then there was a light that consumed us both thus blinding our line of sight. As the light died down, we both noticed that we were at the bottom of the well once more Kagome called out for Souta to get Grandpa. I decided to scale the wall of the well with Kagome's arms wrapped around my waist holding on for dear life as I climbed up. We finally reached the top we were hoping to see our house but, was only to be met by a field with multiple beds of various flowers and wild grass along with the casual breeze here and there. It was then, when I had realized we had officially went to feudal era Japan. Which the current made me swallow drily and hard that I was meant to change certain outcome of the storyline. As we started to walk into the forest we could see the big tree we both recognized. We made our way through the forest we finally made it to the great tree. Only to find a boy who looked no older than our age. I had a saw an aura around him. While I was observing his aura, I see Kagome, at the corner of my circumferential visual sense trying to get the bewitched boy's attention seeing if he was all right. Knowing my twin she would also attempt to touch his canine-like ears to see if they were real. I sweat dropped at her knowing I was right yet again. As she got down, she was about to say something to me when a fairly large sized volley of arrows had surrounded us making us not move a muscle in our bodies.

_Time Skip!_

-sigh- right now both Kagome and I are tied. Our hands tied like a roasted boar at a Hawaiian feast. I can hear some of the villagers saying that we might be Fox demons in disguise or spies and whatnot I hear a voice not from any of the villagers, but from inside my own head. It sounded like myself but sounded like it wanted to take over and break free from the ropes and a part I didn't like about wanting to shred the villagers to pieces as well as setting the whole village ablaze.

I mentally told myself to calm itself I think if we show them we don't want to harm them they will start to trust us. _**"It better work. If not I will forcefully take over and act on it. Oi! Pay attention! That old woman is in front of you."**_ I finally noticed that an elderly woman was looking at me as I gave a look of fear of what was happening. Personally I do not care if I showed my fear because I'm very scared at this point and personally I don't know what was happening to me. Personally I think I might be highly going crazy hearing imaginary voices in my head. _**"-huff-I take offense to that brat! The sooner we lift the spell off ourselves the easier I can be able to talk to you fully from our connection."**_ Geez touchy! You sound like me on my cycle. _ **"which most likely won't have any more. Due our demon blood awakening it's self I'm just the first part."**_ I accidentally shouted aloud in panicked alarm "Wait I have demon blood! Since when did that happened." As I looked up I see pair of faces one belonging to my Twin sister the other Kaede who were both looking at me with concern Of what they heard come out my mouth. "Ye act like ye did not know. Did ye?" I look down at the ground with a look filled with being upset. "No." I started "I did not. Until now, That is what is unsettling me." Not long after we hear yelling. I see an aura coming in fast like it was after my twin. I felt like I was being set on fire. I grunted as the pain took over and I lost control of my body I can see myself fighting the centipede woman. Only to chase my twin once again preparing to bite my sister and inadvertently did and from her wound located at her side out came a crystal- like jewel landing on the soft grass before here. "I yelled to Kagome to grab the jewel before she gets a hold of it. I then hear a male voice from the great tree. "Why tell that Kikyo to get the jewel they have no use for it anyways. You can always kill her for it. That's what demons are know for doing." I started getting angry at the comment and said "First off, her name is Kagome. Secondly, she is my twin sister I will not harm her and thirdly what's so great about the jewel. All I can see is a false sense of hope." He huffs as he sees my twin come run I jump away in the nick of time out of instinct. I see the now freaky looking centipede woman trying to crush my sister and the male that was once in an enchanted sleep. Who was now trying to trick me twin sister into giving it to him. She looks at me with a look saying should I trust him or not. I stick out my fist with my thumb sticking out. Then turn it downward as a sign of saying no. He then gets ready to attack my sister when Kaede handed her something. It looked like a bounded necklace. He attempted to repeat the attack once again. Only to hear the words "Sit boy!" come from her mouth. We then learned his name was Inuyasha unfortunately didn't want to say Kagome's name for some reason he got more comfortable using my name. Weird maybe one day He will until then maybe we should find a way back to our own time hopefully before something goes wrong.

 **Well I will leave you with this cliffhanger I know its difficult to understand but since she now exists in the storyline some events more or less will be out of order.**

 **Until Next time -**

 **See you later cowboy-**

 **Devious Neko Boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Beginning Transmission..*_ Hey my people, Daisuke here, I wish to give this following announcement I will be doing rewrites on the following stories :**

 **How to expect the unexpected**

 **Heartbeat**

 **My new yet crazy life(Also the title name will be changed.)**

 **Our unwritten love song (original Character's name will be Changed and story revisioned)**

 **The following stories will be discontinued but, will remain posted**

 **Twisted over you**

 **Help! I've been sucked into Cyborg 009**

 **For those following the two discontinued stories I deeply Apologize.**

 **The second set of notes I will be releasing three(Maybe four)new fan Fics For the Following Fandoms( which I love them too BTW)**

 **Transformers(Featuring A transgender Male Character of color)**

 **Red Vs. Blue**

 **Justice league(featuring a original Female Character Of Color with PTSD [Post Tramatic Stress Disorder] And is a AU)**

 **Again I Apologize once again for those who were following the two above mentioned discontinued stories and Please Note: this A/N will be posted in all stories as you are seeing.**

 **this is Daisuke-the sky Haven prince signing out**

 _ ****Transmission terminated...****_


End file.
